


Jack's Battle Song

by RoczaDeb



Series: RoczaDeb Humor [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoczaDeb/pseuds/RoczaDeb
Summary: SG-1 has to sing to make a treaty with a local tribe
Series: RoczaDeb Humor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Humor





	Jack's Battle Song

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: This demanded to be written.  
> 2/2/2021 – Minor edit updates. No story changes.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Daniel gave a deep sigh and left the talks with the tribal Elders to go rejoin his team. He had bad news. Jack and Teal’c were having a blast teaching the young warriors new fighting techniques and Sam was watching from the sidelines, only occasionally joining in. All three were having fun. Daniel hated to bring that to an end, but he just didn’t see any way he could resolve this issue.

“Hey guys,” Daniel called out to his teammates as he walked up to Sam’s position.

“Hey, Daniel,” Sam replied as she turned from watching the sparring.

“Daniel,” Jack nodded and focused on the young man in front of him. “Give me a few minutes. Go practice.” He dismissed the young man and joined them.

Teal’c was the furthest away and joined them last. “Are the Elders satisfied, Daniel Jackson?” he asked.

“Ah, no. They feel that without hearing our Battle Song, they cannot make any kind of decision that would affect their people,” Daniel sighed. “I don’t know what to do. We don’t have a Battle Song for Earth.”

“What about the National Anthem?” Jack asked. “That’s kind of a Battle Song. At least it is about a battle…or written during a battle…”

“I don’t know, Sir. I just don’t see yelling that as I’m dodging staff blasts,” Sam considered. “The lyrics are good, but it isn’t really a song that gets your blood pumping.”

“True,” Jack added.

“I am afraid that I am of no assistance in this matter, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c said quietly.

“Man, I really liked these folks too,” Jack said quietly. Then he snapped, “I got it. Daniel, get the Elders together. Carter, in 1969 you seemed pretty hip. Do you know some of the chorus to the Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin?”

Sam grinned, “Yes, Sir. I know it all.”

“Perfect, you and I do chorus, I’ll run the rest of the lines,” Jack rubbed his hands together. “This is gonna be great.”

“I do not know this song, O’Neill,” Teal’c said sadly.

“No problem, T. We got it covered,” Jack reassured him.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

A short time later the Elders had gathered in a small circle with many of the tribe gathered behind them. News had traveled that SG-1 would perform their Battle Song for the Elders and many wanted to see it.

Jack stepped up front, “Good evening. I just wanted to point out that it will just be me and Carter this time. Teal’c is a fine warrior and likely has his own Battle Song. Likewise, I’m going to have Daniel sit this one out so he is available to explain what the words are to you as we sing them. Good? Good.”

“Alright, Carter, here we go,” Jack stepped back next to Sam and started to stomp and clap the fast beat of the Led Zeppelin song. Once they were both nodding and stomping together, they both swung back with their hands in the air and started to sing.

“Ah-ah-ahhhh-ah, ah-ah-ahhhh-ah

We come from the land of the ice and snow,

From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow.”

Sam kept the beat while Jack continued singing.

“Hammered by the gods,

We’ll drive our people to new lands,

To fight the horde, sing an’ cry,

Valhalla, I am coming.”

Both started singing again.

“On we sweep, we sweep with threshing oar

Our only goal will be the western shore.”

Jack and Sam kept the beat by stomping and clapping, then started singing again.

“Ah-ah-ahhhh-ah, ah-ah-ahhhh-ah

We come from the land of the ice and snow,

From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow.”

Once again, Sam kept the beat while Jack sang.

“How soft your fields so green,

Can whisper tales of gore,

Of how we calmed the tides of war,

We killed your Overlords.”

Both started singing again.

“On we sweep, we sweep with threshing oar

Our only goal will be the western shore.”

Finally, Jack kept singing while Sam kept a quieter beat, but not slower.

“S-so now you’d better stop and rebuild all your ruins,

For peace and trust can win the day,

With or without your choosing.”

As they wound down the song, Daniel just sat there frozen. He had been vaguely aware of the song and its lyrics. But he had no idea how Jack had planned on using it. The impact of the song had stunned him. Daniel wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The crowd of tribesmen cheered Jack and Sam when they had finished. Daniel took that moment to look at the Elders and he was stunned to see them nodding in acceptance. Apparently, it was a good thing.

They liked it? Really? Oka-ay.

“Um…Did you have any questions about the song or it’s lyrics?” Daniel asked the Elders, warily.

An older woman next to him shook her head, “No, young man. It was a very fitting Battle Song. Proud.”

The Elder next to her nodded in agreement, “Yes, I would worry more if it had not had battle or blood in it. We don’t glorify battle, but we don’t forget that battle has a cost either.”

“Oh, alright. Are you ready to continue our talks then?” Daniel asked, happily

“Of course,” the fourth Elder agreed.

As the group of Elders left the area, Daniel gave SG-1 a thumbs up and followed them.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

SG-1 waited by the Stargate to head back to Earth. Daniel was dialing.

Sam turned to Jack, “You know, Sir, I will use that next time I AM in a Staff Weapon Battle.”

“The primal scream part,” Jack asked.

Sam grinned, “Nope. ‘To fight the horde, sing an’ cry, Valhalla, I am coming.’”

“Nice,” Jack replied as the wormhole popped to life. Then he stepped forward singing, “On we sweep, we sweep with threshing oar, Our only goal will be the western shore.” Then he disappeared into the open vortex.

As Sam came into the gate room, she was greeted with Jack, arms wide still singing, “Ah-ah-ahhhh-ah, ah-ah-ahhhh-ah.”

Sam immediately started busting up laughing as she heard the sounds of Teal’c and Daniel joining her on the gate ramp.

“Mission was a success, General. Oh, and we have a new Battle Song,” Jack piped up into the silence after his singing.

General Hammond looked warily at SG-1, “We do?

“Yes, Sir. The mission depended on it. It will be in the briefing and the mission report. Carter made an excellent back-up singer,” Jack continued as he hopped down the ramp and handed over his weapons.

Sam followed and blushed as his words took effect.

“I’m sure she did, Colonel. Briefing after medical,” General Hammond said with a sigh and sad head shake.

As they started down the hallway to medical, Sam piped up, “You know, Sir. We really should replace the chorus with something less ship related. It’s not like we’re in the Navy.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Jack’s Battle Song  
> Author: RoczaDeb  
> Category: Stargate SG-1: Season 4  
> Sequel Information: Sam The Killer  
> Series Information: Humor Series  
> Spoilers: None  
> Genre: Adventure  
> Characters: Col Jack O’Neill, Maj Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal’c, Gen George Hammond,  
> Relationship Categories: None  
> Pairing: None  
> Content Level: General (G)  
> Additional Tags (AO3) or Content Warning: None  
> (AO3 only) Active Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Summary: SG-1 has to sing to make a treaty with a local tribe.  
> Archive Permissions: Any who want it are welcome. Just give me credit.
> 
> End Notes:  
> Soundtrack:  
> -Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin
> 
> Ah-ah-ahhhh-ah, ah-ah-ahhhh-ah  
> We come from the land of the ice and snow,  
> From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow,  
> Hammer of the Gods, (Hammered by the gods) replaced all  
> We’ll drive our ships to new lands, (people) replaced ships  
> To fight the horde, sing an’ cry,  
> Valhalla, I am coming,  
> On we sweep, we sweep with threshing oar  
> Our only goal will be the western shore
> 
> Ah-ah-ahhhh-ah, ah-ah-ahhhh-ah  
> We come from the land of the ice and snow,  
> From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow,  
> How soft your fields so green,  
> Can whisper tales of gore,  
> Of how we calmed the tides of war,  
> We are your Overlords, (We killed your overlords) replaced all  
> On we sweep, we sweep with threshing oar  
> Our only goal will be the western shore
> 
> S-so now you’d better stop and rebuild all your ruins,  
> For peace and trust can win the day,  
> Despite of all your losing, (With or without your choosing) replaced all
> 
> Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
> Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
> Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
> Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
> Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
> Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh


End file.
